inFAMOUS:Black Lightning
by Black-Kat-77
Summary: What if, Cole wasn't the only one with powers from the blast? What if a girl named Katherine also became a conduit? And will this girl choose to be evil and wreck Empire city along with Cole? Or will she defend it and clean Cole's mess? Obviously based on Cole's evil side. A/N Sorry about chapter 12, I'm working on it, promise. I want it to be long, as an apology for being gone.
1. Adopted

**Adopted**

"What about her?, what's her name?", A man with long brown hair asked an orphanage owner. "Who?, you mean the cat girl?", he said reffering to a girl with brown eyes which are slightly cat slited. "That's Katherine, her surname is unknown but ain't matter if she gets adopted, she was left behind on the hospital in the Warren when born, never had a family...friends, hard life for the girl", the owner said to the 'future-adopter' of the cat girl. "What's she like, what does she do daily?", he asked, "Well Mr. White, she's an artist, singer, guitarist, took a big interest in pro MMA fighting and SwordsPlay...not the best in school though", the owner replied to 'Mr. White'.

Mr. White took a look at Katherine who was sitting on the staircase sketching into her sketchpad, she wore a baggy, long, dark-greyish sweatshirt, baggy, black jeans along with black fingerless leather gloves. Her hair was layered, medium-long black hair, and her brown, cat-slit eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner which gives her eyes that realistic sense, similar to a cat's. Mr. White aproached the girl, who stiffened a little to having someone chosing her for adoption, "Hello there, My name's Leon White, I'm twenty, how old are you Katherine?", he spoke in a calm warming voice, "Eight-teen", Katherine whispered, trying to focus herself into her sketch but instead she gazed at what she was drawing and at Leon every second. "Perhaps we can be, ya know, brother and sister, what do you think", Leon said, sitting next to Katherine who brought her sketchpad to her embrace and stared at Leon, "Sounds...comforting", she responded in that still silent whisper.

"Well do you want to get out of this place?", Leon asked staring into her eyes, at least now he knows why they call her a cat girl, "Is that suppose to be a trick question?, this place isn't a walk in the beach ya know", Katherine answered a small smile finding their way into her face and her volume grew more fond to his company. Leon gave a small laugh, "Well that may be true, so it's settled?", Katherine sat for a second looking down at her feet for awhile then stood and walked up the stairs, with a toothy smile on her face. "I saw the smile she has Mr. White, that's her yes to your question", the owner said, "Come for her papers".

As Leon signed Katherine's papers, she was packing up, "So you already found a home, huh Kat?", a small girl said, hugging her legs and resting her head on her knees in the corner of her bed. "Seems so lil' doggy", Katherine said walking towards the girl, ruffling her hair, "Can I see the person who's going to take you as family?", the small girl asked, "Okay, c'mon", Katherine said, as both girls headed to the lobby down the stairs. Well who's this little girl with you?, Katherine White", Leon said and singing her name out, "Oh, this is Elizabeth", Katherine replied, a little excited on finally having a surname since _FOREVER_, "Hello Elizabeth, how old are you?", Leon asked looking at Elizabeth's eyes, "I'm twelve", she answered, not as shy as Katherine was at first. "Elizabeth, me and Katherine are now brother and sister ya'know?".

"Katherine must like to have someone to call a brother", Elizabeth smiled looking at Katherine who blushed a little," Now Elizabeth, I'm going to ask you something", Leon said staring down to her, "Yes?", Leon walked into the office talking to the owner about something and came out with a folder, "How would you Elizabeth, like to come home, with me and Katherine?", he asked with a smile, knowing Elizabeth's answer to well, "Will I ever say no to that?, yes", Elizabeth hopped up and down. "Then welcome to the family, Elizabeth", Leon chuckled and left to fill Elizabeth's papers up as well.

XxX

"Woah, you live all the way in the Historic District", Elizabeth mused as Kat lip sinked a song on the radio, "Yup, long way from where I found you girls", Leon responded. "Hey Leo, we almost there?", Kat asked as she moved to the music. "When she grows fund to people she gives them nicknames and gets really outgoing", Elizabeth whispered to Leon who nudded understandably.

"Well here we are, oh and Katherine, if you need someone to hang with, just go and ask my neighbor next door", Leon said as he parked his car next to his small, suitable house, "Uhh, alright", Katherine responded with a shrug. "Oh hey Leon, who did you adopt?", a girl asked, must be the neighbor he reffered to, "Ah, Emily, this is Elizabeth, and Katherine", Leon introduced them both to this, 'Emily'...Elizabeth again wasn't shy but Kat was enough emberrassed that she walked inside her new home with Elizabeth's and her suitcases all on one time.

"Well, she seemed...uncomfortable...and strong", Emily said amazed on Katherine's behavior and carrying six whole cases of luggage, "She spends alot of time building herself up in shape", Elizabeth replied. "I see...", Leon responded, "Also she gets REALLY shy when she comes close to befriending someone...especially with girls", Elizabeth finished. "Now I understand", Emily responded.

XxX

"It took you a while to get used to being around me Kat, and happy birthday", Emily responded two months after being adopted, "Yeah well, thank you", Kat mumbled in emberrassment. "Hey Emily, you don't mind going to the store and get some things while me and Elizabeth clean up right?", Leon whispered to her as Katherine went out the door," Wouldn't mind at all Leon", Emily said as she took the grocery list and headed out the door.

"Hey Kat I'm going to the store, call me if you need anything okay birthday girl", Emily teased as she left with a reply of 'Yeah,Yeah'. "You're fun Kat, I'll be back soon", she giggled, "Hey, mind if you bring an apple, Emi?", Kat yelled, "Sure, I'll bring you one", Emily yelled back as she walked off.

XxX

'It's been two hours, where is Emi?', Kat thought as she sat at the edge of the sidewalk. "What the hell?...", Kat heard a male voice in the middle of the street, a bike carrier who opened a package, revealing a strange sphere. 'What is that?', she questioned herself.

Until all of a sudden...things went black.


	2. The Blast

**The Blast**

**Emily's P.O.V**

Stores in the Historic and Warren districts were out on the last items I had on this grocery list, it took me a while but I arrived at the Neon district to see if I could find those supplies here. Until signs, cars and buildings surged with electricity, before I could wonder why, a blast occured. Cars and chunks of buildings flew from the Historic, all the way crashing here in the Neon.

Historic! Me, Kat, Elizabeth and Leon live there! In a blast like that I doubt they'll survive...Why? I want to stop these tears, I don't want to cry, If this means we have to survive...then...I have the food...but I'll need some guns.

XxX

**"Activation plus six minutes. Pulse is 45, respiration 10. Looking good Cole...You too Katherine".**

XxX

I awoke to see Hell, buildings were destroyed, and the street that used to sit here was molted in lava. But only a chunk of the street stood and on it was the bike carrier, his face was burned...and also did my skin felt like it. As I took a look at my arms I was surprised to see alot of cuts on my skin, each forming an 'X'. Kind of weird actually...I dragged my right leg for the cause that I broke my ankle, over to a garage with a huge mirror.

What the mirror revealed to me was a girl with cat-slited eyes, a wound of an 'X' over her left eye and another underneath it. Fear and blood showed on her face, her medium-long black layered hair was covered in ash, and her clothing a mess. Her baggy, long, dark-greyish sweatshirt was missing the right side of the neck's hem, the whole left sleeve and a couple of holes were shown on the sweatshirt's abdomen and the hem of the left sleeve. The baggy, black jeans was know half pants-half shorts because the right pant leg was cut just inches above the knee revealing more 'X's on the revealed skin areas, the leather boots and gloves were just covered in dust.

As I stood staring at this girl who was supposed to be me, who IS me bleed slowly out of these fresh 'X's, all I could do was stare, to let myself bleed slowly to my death. But what distracted me was a chopper who was instructing the bike carrier, "Hey, you. If you can get out of here, make your way to the Fremont Bridge. We're organizing an evacuation effort there...", then it turned to my direction, "...Hey you, get out of the garage, the whole building could come down", then it flew off to the bridge.

To be honest, I actually want this building to fall, but I can sense that perhaps...Emily is still alive. Something rare that I'm sure she's here still...but as told I went to the bridge. I walked as fast down to the pathway on the lava, gladly a risky jump landed me there, funny...I feel more energetic then ever before and with what occured to the Historic. The bike carrier was limping all the way to the Fremont Bridge, I struggled my way there as well, the pathway led to a hanging bus that led to a busted set of electric meters.

When we jumped the bus the electricity in the meters surged through the bike carrier, then on me. "Should've be dead...", he mumbled, I agree, it will be impossible for someone to survive 150,000 watts of electricity without equipment. So we'd moved up ahead, surprisingly he hasn't even noticed me coming, don't think he should. After that, a chunk of concrete was blocking ahead of me but what didn't seem kind to me was five battery powered head lights, the batteries' energy surged through me and it seems the same happened to the bike carrier who was on the side of the chunk. While we surged through the electricity, I was glad that the energy of it caused the concrete to fall and make a pathway down to the ground and close to the bridge.

"What's happening to me?", he screeched, I mean c'mon, not once has he noticed me?, doesn't matter anymore. As we headed down, me a few feet behind him, we came across the bridge where police men has indeed started an evacuation effort at. As this fat man came calling the bike carrier (which I now know his name is Cole) over to leave to the Warren, I decided to run ahead to the Neon where I'm sensing a familiar energy at. But it seems something came across it, blue and black lightning crashed down and danced around killing survivors, police men and EMTs, I didn't scream, somehow I knew these 'Terrorists' which the fat man yelled out, were us...me and this Cole are the Terrorists.

Him and the fat man ran across the bridge as the blue lightning followed Cole, I hesitated for a second then ran across as well, the black lightning followed me. As we ran with the lightning at our sides, everything became a blur, I was about to reach the Warren and so did they, but Cole and I fell to unconsciousness. I heard a female yelling 'Cole? Cole!' before I completely drifted off, I'm actually glad they've never noticed me...hoping they believe the black lightning also belonged to Cole.

XxX

**"While sliding into unconsciousness I could somehow, I don't know... hear the voices of the dying. Thousands crushed by falling buildings, or burned alive in the fires. All those that couldn't escape whatever happened in the Historic District, killed just trying to escape."**

XxX

Day 2

I awoke hearing a rhythm of beeps, I opened my eyes and realized it was a heartbeat monitor, attached to me. I didn't like it one bit, I stood yelling and trying to rip everything attached to me, that's when I saw her. The lady who cried Cole, she's an EMT and was looking after me, and Cole. "Who're you?", I said through gritted teeth, I never liked being treated in a hospital honestly, "I'm Trish, Trish Daily, and you are?", she replied calmly, I hesitated, "Katherine White", I mumbled. "Well Katherine let me check you okay?", she knew I wasn't going to listen so she took me down and flashed a light on my eyes, "I've never seen eyes like that, it makes you stand out", she said, I struggled, "At least you could've waited for me to reply on this 'checking' y'know", I hissed, making the fat man laugh.

"Hey Zeke, she doesn't seem to like you laughing at her so if you can keep it down...", I didn't let Trish finish, "WHO'RE YOU LAUGHING AT!", I yelled as I pounced at this Zeke like a cat. "...That wouldn't happen...", she mumbled, a hand on her head like if she believed this was childish, "Ow, alright alright I won't laugh", he yelped over me gripping his arms and bending them behind his back, "Better not", I hissed and went back to my bed, pulling my blanket over my 'X' covered body and faced my back to them.

As I tried to think of a way to leave this place, I heard mumbling so slowly I turned to watch what was happening. It was Cole, he'd woken up, Trish was going to give him a glass of water, I calculated, 'Us having strange occurances with electricity + water = !'. I stood out of my bed and ran towards Cole who was reaching for his glass of water, "NO, STOP!", I was late, Cole took a hold of the glass and blue electricity flowed through his hand, I happened to reach out and black electricity flowed through my hand also. The glass fell to the floor as I took steps backwards away from Cole, black electricity still flowing my hand, Cole turned his hand to a fist to stop the circuit, I did too, nothing.

"What's happening to me", Cole mumbled, "What's happening to US, Cole!", I yelled annoyed, swinging my electric hand down which caused the black electricity to stop. "How'd you do that?", Cole questioned me, "I don't know, try figuring it out yourself, Mr. Can't-even-see-a-girl-going-through-the-same-strange-thing-as-me", I responded cooly, walking to a container close to my bed. "I'm trying to be kind here", he mumbled as I opened the container, like expected my clothes were there, "I'm a complicated gal", I responded as I shut the curtains between me and them. Gladly a window was on my side of the room, as I pulled down my sweatshirt I attemped to use my old and newfound strength to break the glass, "Here goes nothing", I whispered bringing my fist back and swinging hard on the window.

Trish came and opened the curtains revealing me and a broken window, "I'm on search for somebody, so laters", I said doing an out-going salute to them and jumped down, I just noticed we were on the third floor, so I freaked alittle in the inside but they were so many obsticles I could survive the jump. First, I took steps on rails that were sticking out then some rocks took space of the first floor so I slid down and lo and behold, I lived the jump, "Seems like we became superhumans, Cole, have fun learning how to use it, I will during my search", I yelled as I ran off to the Neon.

XxX

**"While we worked on our powers and recovered from the blast, the city outside fell apart. A plague struck. Followed by rioting. Thefts. Rapes. Civilization committed suicide. In a bullshit attempt to contain the biological threat, the federal government locked down all access in and out of the city. Now we're stuck in this cage with the psychos. Cops are all but gone off the streets. Either dead or too chickenshit to stand against the gangs that control things now. But the two of us have started to change, gaining more control over our powers, mastering them. I just hope it's not too late…"**


	3. Apple, and a friendly reunion

**Apple, and a friendly reunion**

Day 6

**Kat's P.O.V**

I set out lots of rocks and boulders infront of me, took a long while but I succeeded, I took out my arm which began to surge with electricity. It took me the whole four days since day two when I escaped the hospital, trying to learn how to use this power which I name the lightning bolt. I blasted all the boulders and rocks my aim was taken down now, I trained on an open space in the Neon, took forever for me to get here. As I made my final shot, a bullet flew at me, I ducked and turned to the direction the bullet was shot.

XxX

**Emily's P.O.V**

A blast, then a shower of blue and black lightning crashing in the Historic...hah, I must be crazy, what's next? I took a turn at what seemed an open space here in the Neon, used to be a parking lot. When I took a turn I saw her, one of the Terrorists and it seems is the one who caused the black lightning storm. I knew cause it seemed like black electricity surged on her right arm, I pulled out a pistol, I was right to hide my father's guns around here, he was a cop once and I learned how to pull a trigger. I have myself covered in these weapons, I aimed at the woman and fired off a bullet, hell...she ducked it and turned to look at me...we were both surprised at what we saw.

XxX

Katherine still ducking, stared at Emily who had the pistol aiming at her. Emily shed a tear then put her pistol away, Katherine was right after all...Emily was alive. "Emily?", she blurted, "Yeah?", Emily looked down but still replied, "Umm...whatever happened to my apple?", Emily looked up shocked at what Katherine had said. "Are you out of your damn electric mind!", Emily yelled, Katherine now wished she didn't bring that up, "Here I am, surviving this hell, and you still want that apple!", Emily yelped, "Umm...you promised?", Katherine said sheepishly. Emily crossed her arms and turned her back at the superhuman, "Just for what you did, I ate that apple yesterday", Emily announced, Katherine whined, "Hey, whatever happened to the promise?...where's reasoning when you need it", Katherine mumbled the last part.

In a minute or two, you find Emily walking away and Katherine following like a little kitten begging for forgiveness. "C'mon I haven't eaten since the incident", Katherine whined, "Do you know how worried I was?, I thought I lost the three of you!", Emily went on, "You actually lost two of the three...", Katherine whispered. "What do you mean I lost two of the three...no", Emily was in the danger to cry, "Leon and Elizabeth were both inside the house by then...building crashed down", Katherine mumbled, Emily ran to Katherine and let the tears fall on Katherine's shoulder as she brushed Emily's hair with her hand.

For awhile they've stayed like that, but moved on afterwards, Katherine saw a building with a fenced rooftop then walked the sidewalk all the way, crossing the street and the building next to the one on the corner was the one they both entered. "I live on apt. 5 just right up ahead of the entrance", Emily said as she took all the locks off the door and in they both went in, "It looks suitable", Katherine commented, looking around as she spotted something green, "HEY!, you said you ate the damned apple", Katherine bursted at Emily, apple in hand. "Well I lied, you deserved it...you did say you haven't eaten since the blast right?", Emily giggled, "Huh?, the blast?", Katherine scratched the back of her head, "Yup, everybody calls it that, I'm sure you were by it, if not you wouldn't be who you are", Emily said, wetting her hand and dropping little drops of water on Katherine's hand which did a silent buzzing sound and black electricity fused, "Ow, y'know it hurts", Katherine hissed silently, "Yup", Emily replied.

XxX

**"Such a beautiful thing, my little Katherine reuniting with her little friend, Emily", a mysterious woman in black mused, "That idiot outta Kessler better not dare get close to Katherine's companion...no matter the danger I must protect this Emily", the woman mumbled as she disapeared to a black mist.**

XxX

"So that's what happened huh", Emily said after Katherine told her everything that happened since the blast, "You could sence I was alive?", Emily questioned, "Somehow I knew", Katherine said after finishing her apple, "Maybe because you confronted me last", Emily guessed looking at Katherine, "Guess so", she agreed. "Anyway go to sleep we need to teach you how to dodge bullets, the gangs that used to live around here became weirdos in orange and red called the 'Reapers', I got into a couple gun fights in order to get this place to live at", Emily said before yawning, "Reapers huh", Katherine said before drifting to sleep.

XxX

**(A/N) It was kind of short but it will explain little bits of things about Katherine's training. Bet you can't guess who the mystery woman is *wink***


	4. Bullet Holes

**Bullet Holes**

**Emily's P.O.V**

I woke up to find that Kat wasn't even asleep on her mattress, she actually ate my remaining cheese. "Who told you to eat the cheese, I was gonna get some beans with that", I complained, she turned to me as she swallowed a piece that she bit off, "Hey, you never said anything...I couldn't sleep with this empty stomach", she replied. I stood out of bed, got the cheese away from her then tied the mini-fridge with a chain-n-lock...thingy, "Now you won't get any food", I yawned and went back to bed.

XxX

**Kat's P.O.V**

I saw the chained mini-fridge and tried to figure out a way to open it, my stomach grumbled as I wrapped my arms around it and let out a moan. I just stared at the fridge, staring at the lock, I brought my arm up and let the electricity to flow, I aimed it at the lock and prepared to blast of a lightning bolt. When I fired off, I ended up docking because Emily fired off a bullet...half-asleep, "Are you out of your cheesy mind!", I yelled, "You almost blew my head off!", she just stared at me for a couple minutes and fell back...still asleep. "What the fuh...", I mumbled, I walked back to the fridge and took off the chains so I can get the cheese back, I can't dodge bullets in an empty stomach.

XxX

Day 7

"Okay, first day of bullet dodgin' training", Emily sang on their open space on the Neon parking lot, "Can I ask ya something first?", Katherine blurted as Emily stared at her confused, "Yeah?", Emily was preparing some BB guns for the training, "Who da hell taught ya to shoot a gun in your sleep?", Katherine yelped. Emily stared at her then began to laugh, "Oh god, that was you? I thought there was an intruder", Emily let herself laugh to death, "Haha...", Katherine mumbled, Emily wiped a couple of tears of and removed the safety off a BB gun, "Alright let's begin", she chuckled.

Emily began firing off at Katherine's abdomen, the electric cat girl took a fast note and began rolling to the left, Emily quickly aimed the gun at Katherine once more. She shot off at the head, Katherine smirked as she did a couple back-flips opening her legs wide to let the bullets fly through, "Haha!", she was surprised to her new flexibility skills and did an old fashion Matrix move and let the bullets fly in, though the only mess up to the move is that she slipped and fell on her back. Emily laughed and fired up the ground, Katherine did a flip back to her feet and jumped the bullets and made a fast move to punch Emily, "First day on bullet dodgin', check and clear", Katherine said at the frightened Emily who opened her eyes to find a fist frozen just an inch from her face, "Yup...", she squeaked.

XxX

Day 8

"Another day, and a second time on training this time...", Emily spoke as she pulled out a BB shotgun, "...A little more advanced", Katherine was ready so she took a couple step back and took a stance staring at Emily who took the safety off the gun. "GO!", Katherine yelled as Emily fired off, they were so many flying away like the real thing would so Katherine did a flip back, letting herself land on the ground then rolled at the right then flipped back to her feet and waited for the next shot. "Not bad", Emily commented as she shot again and began to reload, Katherine saw a space on the fireworks of plastic balls from the BB gun and ran towards it then jumped in a straight horizontal flip, "Thank god there was an escape there", Katherine noted, landing on her feet and her hand as support, like Catwoman.

Emily shot one at the air, reloaded quickly then shot at Katherine who stared off at the ones in the sky, "You'll never know if they will be smart Reapers out there", Emily yelled as Katherine dropped at the floor and covered her head with her arms. "Wait, Reapers aren't smart?", Katherine asked, Emily laughed, "Katherine, you wouldn't even guess that they plan nothing, they just go and try to win it". Emily reloaded and fired again, "Woah! to close", Katherine yelped as she pounced to a building, Emily fell back and laughed out loud, "You look like a kitten!", she choked out of laughter.

XxX

Day 9

"Third and final day, today's lesson...machine gun", Emily smirked as she set out her machine gun, "Questions, where'd you keep that? and are you trying to torture me?", Katherine began to sweat a little. Emily loaded the thing up and aimed it at Katherine, "I've seen these scattered around a few places, my father had his own and voala, I got it set up", Emily said, patting her machine gun.

Katherine let herself fall on her knees then yelled to the sky, "I'm gonna die!", Emily began to shoot, which to her surprise Katherine was now found sprinting at the right all the way behind Emily. Emily smiled and brought her hand gun out, "If you successfully escape the machine gun they'll come and aim at you with any type of hand gun", Emily noted out and shot at Katherine who was sprinting and rolling side-to-side to get close at Emily. "Hah!...", Katherine got on all fours and brought her left leg out as a kick, "...I have passed through these bullet dodgin' practices successfully", Katherine winked.

XxX

Day 10

"Today we do nothing but for you to climb and jump down buildings", Emily said as both girls faced the tallest building in the Neon, "Crazy...", Katherine whistled. "You ready?", Emily said, Katherine took a stance and nodded, "GO!", Emily stood back and watched as Katherine dashed at the building and pounced at a window then boosted herself up to the next window up the first. After that she threw herself at a pipe that goes at least up enough to reach a bolt, Katherine pulled herself up the pipe then jumped to reach the bolt to reach an orginized piece of the building then jumped high enough to reach the end. Emily did signals on the ground using her pistol and reflecting the light.

Katherine opened her arms wide and let her body lean and fall down the building, she closed her eyes and felt the air split through her face. Katherine opened her eyes in instinct and did a couple flips and landed on all fours safely, the ground under her cracked on the impact as she stood on her feet and dusted herself. "Awesome, I timed your climbing, you reached the top in just a minute", Emily cheered in complete joy, "Awesome", Katherine said proudly.


	5. Balance, and sponge baths

**Balance, and sponge baths**

Day 11

"Ok you ready?", Emily said as she set out pipes that was just a foot and a half from the ground for Katherine to jump on to the other side without falling, "Ready", Katherine challenged herself, "Go". Time began to run as Katherine balanced both her feet on the first pole then jump to the next keeping herself focused in balance, as she moved fast enough getting used to the balance reaching the end, Emily set her to light posts afterwards. "We also got to get you used to heights", Emily said as Katherine climbed to the top of the light post, "Ok, jump", Emily instructed, as told Katherine jumped and caught her balance without falling. "Now get on that building and jump on top of the light post", Katherine did as told she boosted herself up from the windows to the top and dropped down to the light post where she kept her balance, "Great!", Emily cheered.

"Okay, so balance got down, what else?", Katherine said as she bent herself backwards cracking her spine, Emily looked up and saw some wire cords, "Tomorrow, you're running on those", she said pointing up so Katherine could see. The two left back to the apartment and got some sleep, "Question, how you know what I'm capable of?", Katherine asked, "...I read comics...", Emily mumbled finding Katherine staring amazed, "And I guess is a good thing you read comics", Katherine commented, "If not, who would've trained me?".

XxX

Day 12

"Ow...", Katherine said rubbing her sour arm which she landed on after falling from the wire cord, "You'll get there, you just need more training", Emily said as she helped Katherine up. Climbing up a building and running on a wire cord to another building wasn't fun, "Go slow at first, then run back", Emily yelled up, Katherine did as told, '_C'mon Katherine, you can do this, just like the day of the blast you ran a pipe to the other side_', Katherine thought to herself then walked slowly on the wire, arms stretched out. '_Hell, these are wires, they're much more thiner_', Katherine was freaking out inside, "C'mon Katherine", Emily couraged, Katherine was just halfway until she felt a strong sensation of someone watching.

**"Come on Katherine you're better than this, I know you can succeed this training process. You ARE better than Cole, you mastered your strength before him. You KNEW more than him knowing that these 'Terrorists' are you both, and I know you want to change the fact that you don't want to be a Terrorist".**

Katherine had no idea who it was, but whoever the mysterious feminine voice belonged to...it was right. Katherine dashed a running process, she reached the end of the wire cord and ran back to the starting point on it again. As she accomplished her training session she let herself fall back down to the ground, '_The voice is right, I am better than Cole...damn idiot never bothered to know I also had strange occurrences_', Katherine dashed off before Emily could even congratulate her companion, "What got into her?", she mumbled.

XxX

Day 13

"Umm...today we got nothing to do, everything has been taken down so, we can talk and use today as a break", Emily said staring onto a list, "So I want to know, what got into you yesterday?", Emily finished. Katherine looked at her then sighed, "I don't know, I just heard a voice telling me I was better than Cole", Katherine looked at Emily who asked, "Cole?", Katherine nodded. "By any chance, have you seen a shower of blue and black lightning?", Katherine stated, "Yeah, the Terrorists", Emily blurted, it was a mistake cause she could see Katherine was hurting just by the mention of 'Terrorists', "Sorry...", Katherine waved it off, "It's ok, anyway...you know the black lightning was obviously mine, so the blue one belongs to this 'Cole', ever since the blast he forgets about me and doesn't even notices me until I speak", Katherine said.

Emily was starting to understand that Katherine wanted to become stronger than this Cole, "So you want to show him you can control your new self better than him?", Emily asked, "And defend Empire City", Katherine finished. Emily nodded and stood out of her seat on the mattress, "Umm, if you have trouble with water...how do you shower?", Emily asked weirdly, "Either I dry clean myself, or a sponge bath", Katherine guessed, not only that, but Emily dragged her to the bathroom and sat her on the toilet seat, "Strip up", Emily said careless. "WHAT!", Katherine was freaking out, "Take your clothes off", Emily said as she started running the water in the tub, "NO WAY IN HELL!", Katherine was in the point of fainting as Emily grabbed the sweatshirt and tried yanking it off of Katherine's 'X'ed torso.

It took a long while but in a half hour later Katherine was found knocked out and exposed as Emily was giving the unconsciousness Katherine a sponge bath, a kitchen pan resting on Emily's other hand. Emily had rags around the hand she used to bathe Katherine cause everytime she brushed the wet sponge on Katherine's skin, sparks of electricity shot out though Katherine couldn't feel the stinging of the water being in a condition of getting hit on the head by a pan. "To be honest Kat you actually smelled", Emily said as she washed Katherine's hair before finishing and draging her to bed.

Katherine woke up naked in her mattress and her hair was soaked, what surprised her was Emily asleep next to her, 'Naked Katherine + Emily next to her on her mattress = !', Katherine jumped off with the blanket covering her 'X'ed body and yelled like an idiot. Emily woke up and saw the freaked out Katherine and laughed, "I hit you with a pan and gave you a sponge bath, also I dragged you to bed but I grew tired and I guess you now the rest", Emily winked, "WHAT THE HELL!".

**(A/N) I thank Tyson the Wolf Omega for enjoying this story, this idea of a sponge bath came to me out of nowhere so I had fun doing this to Katherine. Also Katherine will start cleaning Cole's mess on the next chapter of Cole's first mission 'First Glimpse'.**


	6. First Glimpse, The Escape, Lion's Roar

**First Glimpse, The Escape, Lion's Roar**

Day 14

"Oh crap, we're out of food", Emily argued as Katherine turned the TV on, "They did say they were gonna drop food down", Katherine said as Emily made her way and sit next to her and watch if the TV had anything important. "Which are cooler?, my lightning bolts, or Cole's?", Katherine yawned, "Yours, black lightning is unique now", Emily answered, "I know right...hey look", Katherine said as V.O.S or Voice Of Survival, hacked the channels and began to talk.

XxX

**"Just got word that the feds dropped some relief packages into Archer Square, ****the liars at the corporate media tells us that we're gonna get our fair share, ****that more is coming, heh, that's easy for them to say! They're not the ones ****living in this hell hole! And truth is that we've been abandoned, and no one is ****coming to save us. So head over to Archer Square before the Reapers show up. ****Voice of Survival, Out."**

XxX

**Kat's P.O.V**

Food huh, I was right but Emily mentioned to me about these Reapers, I'll get my fun and get a package of food. I stood out of my seat and motioned Emily to follow me with a smile on my face, "Get you're guns, we're going shoppin' for more food", I said carelessly as Emily covered herself in guns. We went out the door and I kept watch as she locked up the door, after that we ran all the way to the open space, it took us a while but when we got there I was shocked. Cole and the fat man Zeke were there just to pick up Zeke's six-shooter which was under a car, I got Emily on my back and jumped on top of a trailer and kept watch.

What surprised me was that Cole put his palms together and pushed the nothingness in front of him creating a shockwave, I looked at my hands and began to think that he is now stronger than I am. I looked at them leave to Archer Square as I jumped down Emily following suit, I stood in front of a car and did the same as Cole, I put my palms together and pushed the nothingness. I got angry as I did it over and over again, I began to yell, "HOW IS IT THAT HE IS NOW STRONGER THAN ME CREATING A SHOCKWAVE?, I SHOULD SHOW HIM!", Emily was looking me funny, "Kat, you're roaring in every word you're saying", she said. I stared amazed, I looked at the car in front of me and clenched my hands to fists, I filled my lungs with air and off I attempted to roar...and I succeeded. When I let out a roar, massive sound waves come from my roar and blows the car over, "I'll name it Lion's Roar, I'll show Cole who will defend this city", I said as we left for Archer Square, after Emily got her shotgun.

XxX

**"That's when I caught my first sight of them...the Reapers. Before the blast, they were just a bunch of junkies dealing drugs. Now they own the Neon, taking whatever they want from anyone they wish, giving no quarter, no regret and no mercy. That's all going to change today".**

XxX

When the girls were about to reach Archer square Reapers were starting to come out, Katherine dashed to them with her arms fusing with black lightning and dodge several bullets shot her way as she got close enough to kick their orange asses. Black lightning also fused on her legs, as Emily shot several with her signature pistol, a strong wind and a loud roar came at the Reaper behind Emily, the Lion's Roar making the Reaper fly and being shot by Emily's shotgun brought him down.

A little later Katherine took the last one down without trying, a Reaper stood in a puddle of water shooting at Katherine who was rolling and dodging them all. By the time she reached the Reaper, she stepped in the water which coursed out black lightning that also traveled around the Reaper who was easily taken down...the rest of the Reapers left to take Cole down.

XxX

**Emily's P.O.V**

I was surprised Kat was capable to roar, but it may come in handy...even if she got all worn out and charged up from a power meter, draining every bit of the meter's energy. 'Walking battery' like that fat man Zeke named Cole I guess, but Kat and I stopped when we saw the huge package of food stuck up on the statue, but Cole brought it down and Kat was a bit annoyed. That is until we saw a shocking thing...Cole fryed a couple of people to keep the food for himself and this Zeke and Trish that Kat mentioned.

Cole's lightning was now red, no longer blue...Kat was angry enough that her black electricity surged through her arms and marched up to maybe kick Cole's ass. That is until the Voice Of Survival showed up again. What V.O.S said wasn't kind at all, infact it was enough for chaos maybe.

XxX

**"Observe here Empire City. The picture you're seeing was taken by a security camera near ground zero right before the Blast,"** the screen showed a picture of Cole with the strange sphere, Kat looked like if she was defending Cole from behind like if watching his back so he can blow up the Historic, **"These two are responsible for what's going on in this hellhole. If someone in your family died, then you know who's responsible. Voice of Survival, Out".**

XxX

Flash back

Kat was sitting outside from her house as she waited for Emily to come back from the store, when she saw the bike carrier Cole, a guy in a motorcycle passed by making Kat run to the opposite side where Cole was. That is when the blast occured, Kat flying to the building behind her house.

End of Flash back

XxX

**"Ever been called a Terrorist? All I remember is that it was my 19th birthday, and that damned motorcyclist came by making me look like I was sided with Cole. But that video, how did Cole get the package? Why would he deliver a bomb?...For who? People was starting to recognize me and Cole. Emily gave me a look that she understood I had nothing to do with the blast. Emily took out her signature pistol and aimed at the people who gave me death stares, she told me to meet her at the Stampton Bridge and pushed me off to run the chaos that the people wanted to give me...I thank Emily for understanding I'm no Terrorist".**

XxX

**Kat's P.O.V**

I know Cole is planning to leave this place, he's also headed for Stampton Bridge, I guess I got to go the opposite direction to the bridge. Least thing I want is to fight that red lightning son of a...take a breather Katherine. I ran to a stop a block away from the bridge, crossing the street on my left you find Cole waiting for fat man Zeke, by then Emily comes behind me laughing, "Ya know that pistol I aimed at the people who critizised you?", she said through laughter, "Yeah what about it?", I replied. Emily pulled the pistol out and pulled the trigger, it was empty,"When I let you escape the riot, some guy wanted to punch me, so I pressed the gun on his forehead and I pulled the trigger which scared'em, it was awesome!", she explained, I looked at her and laughed, "thank you Emily", she looked at me and playfully punched my arm, "You're my friend, heck I'll call you my sister", she said as Zeke came to Cole.

"Yup, people DO hate your guts", Emily agreed at what she overheard Zeke say, we ran at the left side of the bridge as Cole and Zeke ran to the right. People were standing there like a crazy mob, but the feds were defending the gate to the bridge, I took a step foward to stop the feds from any further thing. I guess not anymore, Cole ran foward and punched the nearest person close to him...causing a riot. Emily and I ran foward and kicked some federal butt, yeah I'm trying to keep my words easy, Emily pulled out her shotgun and smacked the feds hard enough to break their helmets. I just punched and kicked hard trying not to fuse out some lightning, Cole was standing in the middle of it all, enjoying the show. I ran to him and gave him an uppercut kick, as he stood out recognizing me I knew something was going to happen. Me and Cole were gonna create Hell, that is until Emily got my arm and motioned me to follow.

Zeke got Cole to shoot a meter with some lightning bolts to open up the first gate, Cole and I gave each other death glares and we ran in shooting up feds with lightning bolts, seeing who's best. "Cole, you're a red lightning Thug...as for I, I'm a black lightning Guardian", I yelled out as I attempted to carry a machine gun over just enough for Emily to shoot up a machine gun fight with a fed. Cole turned to me and yelled, "At least in the beggining my lightning was normally blue, yours looked evil from the very beggining...and hell yeah I'm a Thug", he smirked, I jumped behind him filling my lungs and let out a Lion's Roar making Cole fly and land on his face.

XxX

When both the lightning rods and their companions reached the second gate while the people followed behind them, Cole was about to shoot the meter though he made a trick and shot Katherine's ass instead. Katherine ran to Cole and shot him up his face while she pounced on him and punched the hell off his face, "How the hell do you think Trish will feel?", Katherine yelled out, "YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY ABOUT TRISH!", Cole resisted. Emily pulled Katherine up as Zeke did the same for Cole, Katherine spit on Cole's sneeker as she shot a few lightning bolts at the meter, opening the second gate, and off they ran after the feds.

Katherine did a couple flips and uppercut kicked/punched two feds who were managing machine guns, Cole hid behind trailers and shot feds from above, "To chicken to play 'dodgebullets'?", Katherine joked, "You mean 'dodgeball'?", Cole corrected, "Well feds aren't actually throwing balls at us, and I happen to be good at dodging bullets...unlike you who hides from them", Katherine stated. Cole ran up to Katherine and attempted to punch her but Katherine was good at pro MMA that she grabbed Cole's hand easily and twisted it before kicking his torso, "I happen to know Professional Mixed Martial Arts too, Cole", Katherine smirked while she aimed at the third meter, Cole grabbed Katherine's leg and yanked making her fall as he shot the meter to the gate.

But Katherine knew too well, she grabbed Emily and pulled her behind a trailer, "Now who's too chickenshit now", Cole smirked as he ran through the third gate. "Emily I want you to go back to the Neon, I'll meet you at the start of the bridge", Katherine said as she pushed Emily to run off as Katherine went through the bridge. People were all but dead by then, Cole and Zeke were nowhere to be found, Katherine rolled to the corner of the wall since she started being shot at by machine guns, what she saw was that there was an opening on the side of the bridge, and trailers were by just a good jump off.

Katherine made a run for it and jumped to the top of the trailer, shooting the locks on the door she opened it and went inside taking deep breaths. By the time that was done she noticed a patch opened underneath, and a see-through-wall which revealed a woman, "Katherine White, I was expecting you", the woman said, "Who are you? How do you know my name?", Katherine asked, "I've seen it happen Katherine White...the blast, I'm Moya Jones, and I need you to do something for me", this 'Moya' said. "I'm an FBI agent and I need Cole MacGrath to help me to secure the Ray Sphere to keep it away from causing a new blast and more chaos", Moya began, "WHOA, whoa;whoa;whoa;whoa;whoa;whoa...whoa, Cole?...and what the hell is the 'Ray Sphere'?", Katherine cut in. "The Ray Sphere is a small, spherical device that was researched and constructed by the First Sons under the order of Kessler", Moya informed, "First Sons?...Kessler?", Katherine was lost. "You'll know along the way, anyway, Cole MacGrath seems like the type of guy who won't listen to orders much, so I'll need you Katherine White, to keep watch and clean anything Cole does wrong", Moya said.

**(A/N) And that is the reason I had Moya Jones as my character B in the search list...thingy. Anyways Cole and Katherine will become enemies if you could notice how they behaved on the bridge, Moya also lied to Katherine about several things like she lied about John to Cole. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. **

**And to Manakete King, may I say Emily had no secret, but thanks to you, she might have one now and make the mystery more fun to Katherine thank you.**


	7. Mysterious Signals, and Spy Games

**Mysterious Signals, and Spy Games**

**Kat's P.O.V**

It took me awhile to understand Moya but at least I'll do something with these powers...just hope I'm no Terrorist to the people after it. Moya gave me a phone that will allow me to listen to Cole and his calls or Moya calling him or me, that'll help on my fun. I dropped down to the bottom of the bridge where Cole was half way gone, I decided to follow and jumped on the pipes then the poles. Before anything after following bald-head there was a crossing around where some deadly gas would puff out...Hell.

I jumped hugging the wall and slid myself to the other side stopping at the time before the gas pipes could fry me up. Then Moya called, "If you try to double cross me, I'll throw you into a hole so far down you won't be able to know which way is up...got it", I heard Cole on the other end, "Yeah, I got it", then she hanged on him. "You got that Katherine?", her voice was dead serious, "Yeah, I got it...mom", I chuckled and swung myself over a wire and the pipes Cole stepped on were now falling and draining in the water, Moya asked Cole who said Reapers were busting them up.

By the time I saw Emily on a car's roof top as a boat and a branch as a paddle, she waved me over and pointed at the shore behind her, I chuckled and jumped down landing safely on the 'boat'. "Nice ride Emi", I joked, "It was enough to safe your butt", she responded paddling back to chore, "I'll roar our way faster", I volunteered as I faced my back to shore and released Lion's Roar at the water which pushed the 'boat' faster with Emily's paddling.

XxX

"Okay, we're alive and it seems we won't be able to leave Empire City", Emily stated as they were walking back home, "And I'm glad we didn't leave good old Empire City", Kat sang out as she fused lightning out and played with a small electric ball. "Why's that?", Emily asked, "Well I met this FBI agent named Moya Jones who made a deal with Cole, she didn't tell me what but she asked me to keep watch over Cole and clean up everything he does wrong...hopefully I become Empire City's heroine or something", Kat sighed the last part.

As the girls got home after talking, Emily came by asking Kat something, "What happened to YOUR phone?", Kat turned around and sighed, "It died in the blast...", Emily pulled out Kat's new phone and dialed a phone number to the contact list. "We need to keep in touch if we get separated", she said as she gave the phone back to Kat, though Kat's phone began to ring while it read 'Moya Jones', in the caller's ID. "I guess it's time for me to start to get recognize differently to these people", Kat said as she left the house and accepted the call.

"Katherine, Cole is searching around buildings for some signal interferences that I'm picking up...I need you to watch everything he does if he tries anything funny, understood?", Moya said from the other line, "Understood...umm, if he tries anything funny, and isn't much I can do to clean it, can I kick his...rear?", Kat replied funny. "No Katherine, if I tell you that you must, then you must, am I clear?" Moya said in a voice even Kat couldn't deny, "Crystal!", Kat yelped, "Good", Moya hanged up.

Kat began to climb the building close to her and ran off on a wire cord to the destination Moya gave her to where Cole was, "I need you to stay hidden from him", Moya said through the line before hanging up to Kat for the second time. Cole wasn't far, he just picked up something that looks like a satellite, but when he activated it with his phone Kat couldn't help but hiss in pain. Kat had sensitive hearing, when a gun fires her way, she can tell when the gun's trigger is pulled, this ability is called 'Cat's Sense', but after hearing loud, pure statics coming from the phone brought Kat to her knees.

Cole was escaping to a next building for a second satellite while Kat struggled up to her feet, jumping buildings up to a next one, Kat heard grumbles on a little alley way. Kat smiled a little to kick Reaper ass but soon faded as Cole got the next satellite activated as you see poor Kat struggling to cover her ears. "Katherine, what are you doing?", Moya asked a bit annoyed, "What the hell!, you should know that shooting lightning bolts, climbing and jumping down buildings, keeping balance and having the Lion's Roar isn't the only things I'm capable of", Kat hissed, "I'm also capable to hear Cole say something behind my back a mile off...I got the Cat's Sense other words, sensitive hearing!", Kat finished.

Moya in the other line was mumbling something Kat made out to well, "Working with a feline woman isn't as easy as working with a thug bike carrier...", Kat growled, "I heard that, Cat's Sense remember", and off Katherine followed Cole to yet another building. This last satellite was surrounded by Reapers, Kat pouted as Moya told her to leave them to Cole, when Kat wanted to kick more Reaper ass, though to Kat's surprise the last satellite wasn't static...it was some guy named John, and Kat remembers Leon mentioning a John once...may be him. By the time Cole was heading to another mission to find a guy named Brandon, Kat had to figure something else before Moya gave her the next mission she has apart from Cole, figuring out things about John White.

XxX

Flash back

"Look Katherine, from all the family members I have, Uncle John is the only one I could trust...he never married or anything but he never got along much with my father. Brotherly love never existed on them two", Leon began to tell, "Uncle John loved playing with me, until one day he got a job...I was little by the time so I don't know much, anyway from then I've never seen him again...up to today. Katherine, you are a White now, if you find our Uncle John, I'll be more than proud", Leon shed a tear while holding Kat's hand inside his. Katherine kept herself a promise to find his Uncle...no..._Their_ Uncle John, just hope luck helps.

End of Flash back

Leon will be proud...just didn't live to see the day Katherine finds their Uncle.

**A/N I was wondering, if I should make Katherine and Emily a couple...yes I am lesbian -_- anyway I know people would agree. But let's make this a poll in my profile.**


	8. Blood Trials, and Electric Claws

**Blood Trials, and Electric Claws**

**Kat's P.O.V**

God...I can't figure out where Uncle John could be, maybe if I continue my search then I might know. Anyways I got contact on my phone, "Alright Moya, what now?", Cole said through the line, "One of my electricians, Brandon, failed to check in last night. He's pretty important so I need him found. He was last seen in the alley across from your location", Moya replied all to professionally, then Moya called me, "Katherine, you know what to do", I huffed, "More spy games, I know".

I jumped down and ran silently to Cole's location in Archer Square, then through the alleyway and up a building to spy down to Cole. He didn't find this Brandon guy, just a dead woman...I hate to see that, anyway..., "A woman? That doesn't make any sense...", I heard Moya's voice boom in my ears, I almost yelped in surprise but I covered my mouth up before Cole could notice me, since when did he call her? I looked back down and saw Cole about to investigate the lifeless body, and then...he just froze, after a few seconds Cole just stood up shocked, "What just happened?", Moya asked. "The Reapers took your boy Moya, this is his dead wife Lynnae", Cole answered, "I can see the echo of someone running away", he finished.

"Follow it, it could lead us to Brandon", Moya replied while Cole chased off at nothingness...at least in my eyes, I jumped down if I could see visions...unsuccessful. But I can feel her feelings...even if she's dead, and then I smelled a scent that did not belong to this Lynnae, it belongs to Brandon, I followed this scent which led me to the same path Cole took. Yup I always name my abilities, I'll name it Sixth Sense while I name my 'I feel your feelings' ability to...Scensor or something like that I don't know (You people try give a name to her ability to feel your feelings please).

Cole brought down as many Reapers in the most awesome place I could be at with electrical powers, the substation. An explosion happened when I got there, Cole was knocked out...sadly he didn't die, "Whatever Cole has done has brought down the whole city down to a shut down", Moya said, "Asshole", I huffed, "Anyway...there's a transformer in one of the sewers, find it", I ran my way out of there and went to the location of the sewers. Reapers were about but Moya didn't let me fight...sucks, anyway I found it and jumped down I jumped here, there blah blah, until I got to it, "Re-establish the connection", Moya said simply, I shrugged and jumped up to the coils, and then I went through a vision.

I was healing people with a spark of black electricity, and I also restrained a Reaper with electricity just by shocking them when they're downed, and the last one I totally love...I bring out claws from my very own hands, slashing Reapers' skin off while shocking them with electricity at the same time. "Oh, HELL YEAH!", I yelled, "hell yeah for what Katherine? you couldn't even re-establish the transformer...maybe Cole can", Moya said, "I may not be able to re-establish transformers Moya, but I sure can get new powers outta'em", I snickered. "Oh, well great...what did you get?", Moya asked, "I can heal people and restrain Reapers with electricity and I also grow out claws for even greater damage to them...so fucking awesome!", what? I'm too excited right now, and who's stronger now Cole?, hehe.

XxX

Katherine was about to get out of the sewers until Moya gave her a quick call, "Cole's on his way down there, NOW", Katherine silently yelped and ran all the way to find a different exit. Funny thing was she didn't see any Reaper on her way to the other end, she noticed a lighted area somewhere around there, People were there, and a couple Reapers too. Katherine kicked the first in the back of the head and brought out her claws and slashed his back shocking him completely, the second one she dug her claws deep inside his abdomen and with brute strength Katherine threw him over her to the third Reaper and finished the third with a slash on his face. The fourth shot a couple people, she upper kicked him and dug her claws in his neck, Katherine was going to go ahead and heal the people up but she heard Cole coming on his way there. "I'm so sorry, I got to go", Katherine said shocked and ran off ahead of herself, she decided to spy on what type of powers Cole got, he healed the people up then restrained the first two Reapers she clawed and the last power killed her, it was brutally evil...he Bio Leeched the last two Reapers...drained down there energy until they died.

Katherine was shocked as hell, she ran off again before he got to her location, Katherine noticed a generator, and an exit. She sighed and climbed out while Cole was about to cole out himself soon, Katherine ran to the nearest building and hid herself before he could come out, and she remembered Brandon, she slashed the gate he closed before he could noticed she clawed a hole and crawled inside the gate and closed it right back. But now she lost his scent, only smelled the dead, Katherine had it and waited for Cole to come out and when he did she jumped down creating a thunder drop.

"COLE!", Katherine yelled as she punched his face, "Tell me, what have you done with Brandon?", she yelled as he prepared to punch her gut, but she moved and recieved the hit on her side, "I killed him, he didn't want to open the goddamn gate, and how do you know about that?", Cole responded. "My knowledge is none of your business", Katherine hissed as she was being gripped on the stomach where red electricity flowed around her, hurting her. "Maybe I should Bio Leech you", Cole said in a menacing tune, Katherine was stunned there and reacted with clawing Cole's abdomen, "Or I should claw you instead...", she whispered, as Cole spitted blood on her arm and that made her realize what she has done, Katherine pulled her claws out of Cole's stomach and stared down with fear on him, eyes locked...and she just ran off.

XxX

"Katherine, I heard all of that...what did you do?", Moya said strictly, "Cole killed Brandon Moya, and he has the same powers as me, Arc Restrain and Heal...the last one isn't Electric Claws, he has Bio Leech, he takes the hostage's life for his energy", Katherine answered. "How can you explain why his injured?", Moya asked, "He attempted to Bio Leech me, other words drain me, I guess I got scared and I clawed him, I didn't cause any serious damage but I can't forgive myself for such cause...but he is Cole MacGrath and...he deserves that", Katherine finished before hanging up. Katherine looked to the sky of night then whispered, "One day...I'll be Empire's Hero".


	9. Medical Emergency, and Silly Love

**Medical Emergency, and Silly Love**

**Kat's P.O.V**

I was sitting wrapped up with a blanket as I shivered with fear of what I've done to Cole, sure we're enemies...but I would never do such thing. Emily walked by, she was checking me up as I watched TV for anything new, nothing but lies from the government...hiding what trully happened in this city I would like to clean up. "I'm gonna check you for a fever, ok", Emily says as she lowers herself down to eye-level with me and presses her forehead to mine, my cheeks were starting to heat up as she did until she pulled away. "I can't tell if you do...not with that blush on your face", she teased as she started checking with her palm this time. "I-it was just a little s-sudden, th-that's all", I stuttered, she smiled and walked over to the fridge where she took out a cooked up item, "Hope you like this", Emily said, "What is it?", I asked...the reply was a bit of a shock, but I understand why eat this, "It's a pigeon I shot the other day", I nudded in reply as she heated up the meal for both of us.

When we were eating the pigeon, I recieved a call from Moya, "What else you want me to do? more spy games?", I answered through the line as I licked my fingers clean, "No, Cole is still being taken care of from the injury you gave him", Moya replied back, "Look, he attempted to KILL me...with a damned Bio Leech", I pushed up, Doesn't matter, Cole for sure wouldn't do these side missions for being a stubborn clown", I smiled. "Aw, c'mon Moya, y'know you got worst names for him", Moya huffed and replied, "No time to play around, anyway...there's an EMT by a location I'll send to your GPS, help him out", Moya finished, "Finally, helping people out, that'll clear my name for sure!", I cheerfully said, "Of course it is Katherine".

I ran off to some building in the Neon from my GPS location which Moya gave me and found an EMT in the corner of the building, wave out for assistance, "Anything I can help with Doc?", I said as I confronted him, he stared at the two X scars on my face then replied, "Yeah, there are some Reapers busting up my small area, mind if you give them a taste of...", I decided to finish the sentence, "...They're own medicine", I cracked my knuckles and ran foward to a Reaper who shot a woman, "YOU'RE GONNA REGRET SHOOTING THAT WOMAN!", I yelled as I dodged the flying bullets, and clawed the Reaper's abdomen, "What'd I tell ya", I hissed as I shot electricity through him and threw him to the next Reaper who I shot with a lightning bolt. The rest were taken care of by simply upper kicking them, the EMT came and thanked me for my help and I smelled his feelings, it was gratitude, I decided to name this ability the Psychic Scent. I nodded with a grin and jumped down to heal up the woman.

"It's ok Ma'am, I'm here to help", I soothed the woman as I sent a shock of electricity which closed up her wound like if nothing happened. "Why thank you dear, what's your name?", I hesitated a little but replied, "My name is White, Katherine White", her question hurt me, "Are you the Terrorist girl?", I blinked a little trying to hold back a tear, "I'm no Terrorist Ma'am, V.O.S told nothing but a lie of me, I had nothing to do with it...only the bald man", I said as I was set to leave. But the woman took hold of my arm, "I've seen that man hurt people, but never have I seen you do the same as him...you seem to wanting to use your new body for good, are you not?", I smiled at her in gratitude, "Yes Ma'am, I am", she smiled and let lose of my arm, "Than run along now child, this city needs you", I bowed down before leaving, "And I will assist to their need".

Noble talk? yeah I can talk like that, heck...I would be to Queen Elizabeth's liking if we had a conversation, just who I am. I ran off back to the apartment when Moya called, "Watch out for people who might need your help alright", I yawned, "Alright, I'm getting a little sleepy, I need to rest...call if you need more help", I said, "I will Katherine", she hanged up as I walked inside the building and heading for Apt.5, I couldn't make it, I fell in deep sleep as my head bumped to the door.

XxX

**Emily's P.O.V**

If I had to guess, the bump on the door was from Kat...who else would come to my apartment when they sa me shooting up Reaper asses? I walked to the door and found a sleeping Kat, I chuckled and dragged her into her mattress while lastly locking the door. I sat down in my Mattress and kept on watching boring-nothing-to-do-with-the-Quarantine ads on the TV, then the USTV lady shows up talking about more government lies that even she thinks is true. I sigh and walk to the kitchen and grab a glass of water, as I return gulping down water as the news lady read out something that the government said made m spit out my water on Kat...opps.

XxX

"AHH SHIT!, WHAT THE FUCK?", Katherine yells as she was woken up from the spit up water, glaring darkly at Emily, "Hey I can explain...the USTV news lady said more lies from the government about Empire City!", Emily jumped back raising her arms in 'defense' and defeat. "DOES THAT MEAN YOU HAD TO SPIT WATER AT ME?", Katherine yelled and sighed, "You becamed surprised over the news, whatever...don't do it again", Katherine finished the sentence and dropped on the mattress, ignoring the pain in her back with impacting the floor through the mattress.

Emily raised an eyebrow, "What's up?", Katherine shifted her eyes at the gunslinger without repositioning her head, "Just tired, that's all", the feline lightning rod said through a mumbly tone. Katherine took her blanket and covered her whole 'X'ed body, that until Emily took it off of her and stood her up, "I need to wash your clothing first", those simple words made Katherine's skin grow from a creamy milk color to a ghost's pale color, "THA' FUCK! YOU PERVERT!", Katherine yelled as she scrambled around avoiding Emily to remove her clothes. "DON'T MAKE ME GET THE DAMNED PAN!", Emily struggled, "What godblasted pan?...", Katherine deadpanned as she pinned down Emily in an awkward pose where her legs bring down Emily's. The way Katherine holds onto Emily's wrist and how close their faces are only making Emily's face red and leaving Katherine's dead serious only to realize what card she pulled out her sleeve.

"Oh, Shoot, sorry", Katherine blurted as she jumped off the gunslinger, "I-it's okay, um...I still need to wash your clothes", Emily responded, Katherine looked away as she removed her sweatshirt and stood up to remove her pants leaving her in her underwear. Emily looked away as a hot blush spread her face, Katherine lastly unhooked her bra and lastly removing her boxer panties, "Um here...", Katherine replied as she handed her clothing over and covered her exposed 'X'ed body under her blanket.

XxX

**Kat's & Emi's thoughts**

_What is this feeling toward her?, It couldn't be love is it?._

XxX

**I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE THEM A COUPLE!, yet you can still vote on that poll. I won't post in awhile, But I'll find a way, promise. Anyway new fic, Jealousy over a StargazeR, yes I'll still continue this one, I'm just a Vocaloid fan (hope you know who they are).**


	10. High Ground, Power Race and Truly Love

**High Ground, Power Race and Truly in Love**

**Kat's P.O.V**

Yesterday was a strange day, now I'm roaming the streets of the Neon helping many people out. The sun's still not out, and a new mission commensed, "Cole there's a satellite over to a location I sent to your GPS system, charge it, and I'll tell you the rest later", Moya hunged up on Mr. Bald Guy and gave me my part of the mission. "Katherine, you also stay in position until I call you, got it?", I let out a deep breath, "Y-yeah, I got it", Moya picked up my awkwardness, "Anything wrong?", Moya was a bit concerned surprisingly, "Just going through emotions, it's all", I finished as I hung up and sat on top of a building and waited.

My phone rang as I pressed the answer button, "Katherine, I want you to head over to the transformer I'll sent to your GPS system, I also sent it to Cole, try and make before him", as I walked over to a building, MacGrath seemed to climb up my building as we stared daggers at eachother, "Moya told you to go to the transformer?", he hissed, "I also need new powers MacGrath", I growled, I mean I seriously growled. "For what, to claw me again?", he pressed, "It was instinct Cole! I still can't control some things about my new self!", I yelled back. We looked at eachother and in a split-second, we began racing eachother to the location of the sewer.

We jumped a building and a blast of weakness shot us, "I'm feeling weak", I mumbled, "Hell, vision is bluring", Cole cursed. I took a deep breath and ran off on a wire cord as I fell to the ground, Cole looked down at me and ran ahead, "Gotta beat'em dammit", I hissed, I stood up and ran up ahead and hid myself from swarms of Reapers everywhere. It seems running on ground wasn't the best thing as I leapt up a building and pushed myself ahead, Cole wasn't that far as I pushed him to the side and ran foward. MacGrath however ran towards me and missed a step falling from the building, "HAHA, karma, I love you!", I yelled as I went ahead, I reach the location to the sewer and jumped in.

Like my last visit to the sewers, my vision adjusted pretty quickly, I love my cat abilities, this one known as 'Cat Vision' . I ran and jumped a couple buildings and finally I made it to the transformer, I jumped to the coils as electricity ran through me, the vision I had this time seemed pretty awesome. My new power was for stealth, I was near a gang of Reapers who were cornering me, I can escape them easily by touching which ever piece of shadow and I simply disappeared in it, the next piece of my vision was a black cat who went around near Reapers before it attempted a stealth attack. Before my vision was over the cat was surounded by a fog of black electricity turning to it's true form which is me, I jumped off the coils and smiled widely, "Why you little...", I turned around to Cole who ran towards me, I smiled widely and crouched to the ground. MacGrath was close enough to lay a punch at me as I disappeared to the shadows, "What the?", I laughed through the shadows and pulled out another card from my deck, "Pretty cool huh, MacGrath?", I smirked from behind him. For the second time he missed to lay a punch at me as I lost myself in the shadows of the sewer, I came back out as a the small black cat in my visions, I meowed at Cole as he gave me a shocked stare, "Quite interesting right MacGrath, I wonder what your powers would be like Cole...who knows they might be prrrrrfect", I spoke in a deeper voice than my normal voice.

As Cole gave me a stare I sat on my hind legs, smirking at Cole who jumped for the coils. I yawned a little as he came back down and gave me a very creepy stare, "What...", I said as my little black ears folded down in a way to represent fear. MacGrath created a ball of red electricity and threw it at me, I stared at it as my tail and fur stood out and let out a 'RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOWWW W', as the thing exploded turning out to be a grenade. I was surrounded by the black electric fog and came back to my true form and tackled the laughing MacGrath into the sewer water, "DAMN YOU!", I yelled as I touched the shadows once more and traveled through a great trashy gate, I pulled myself out of the shadows as I ran ahead the trashy gate exploded open, "meow...", I was abit scared I admit, but I ran as fast as I could, this psycho-path was far right now and I finally reach the generator. Good news because my exit is right next to it, I leapt out and turned into a cat as Reapers roamed around.

I strolled off as the little cat through the alley ways as the power came back on, I breathed out and strolled further to the apartments. I saw Zeke on my way over and tried to ignore him, that is until he picked me up, "Well, arent'ya a cute little kittycat!, I'm gonna call you...MoonShade, how about it?", Zeke said many things as I finally broke out, "FOR THE LOVE OF TACO DOGS, ZEKE IT'S ME KATHERINE DAMMIT!", Zeke dropped me as I landed on my paws, "WHOA, well Cole sure must hate you for this ability right?", I nodded down, "You don't know the least of it", I said as I kept on my way.

XxX

Emily was going through the news as she heard scratching at the door, "Katherine what is this is it like a knocking code or what?", Emily complained as she opened the door. The cat walked in brushing it's tail on Emily's leg as the gunslinger stared down at it, "Whoa, hold it little kitten, I don't have enough food for an extra stomach". The black cat looked at Emily and meowed as it was picked up and cuddled with, "I remember having a kitten, long before the Quarantine actually. My little Kit-Kat, I know silly name right?", Emily chatted with the cat in her arms while sitting in her mattress, the cat seemed to enjoy the story and the cuddling as it purred to the gunslinger's chest, "Yeah...", Emily yawned and fell to deep sleep.

XxX

**Emily's P.O.V**

I woke up and expected to find the cat next to me but instead I found myself in a curled ball against Katherine, the position we were in gave me a deep blush. My face was buried into her chest as her arms were rapped around my waist, not only that but my legs were tangled with hers as I attempted to free myself from this position. I woke her up as I found myself boiling with a blush, all Katherine did was stare down at me with sleepy eyes and smiled, "My prayers to Kit-Kat", she said as she meowed, that put out a picture in my mind. "Wait you were that little black cat!", I yelped as she nodded, "You sure know how to comfort a cat", she said as she pressed me deeper into her, I was burning hotter than the sun with this one blush. Well, now I know the truth to my curiousity, I am in love with her...yet I don't want to tell her.

Katherine purred sweetly as her heart beats played the same rhythm as her purrs, I couldn't help but wanting to kiss her. Her beautiful rhythm just makes me lost in thought of her, and I don't regret having my innocent lovey-dovey thoughts of her...I just do. I burried myself deeper into her and let out a sigh, with the Quarantine and everything I feel like it never even happened, "Emily?", I looked up and saw her brown cat-slit eyes, "Yeah?", she stared at me for awhile then sighed, "I...I think I umm...", I cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah?".

Katherine seemed unsure of herself and sighed out in frustration, "One way or another I have to let it out", she mumbled as she grabbed my chin and pulled me close to her as our lips touched. That does it, I'm in heaven now, I wrapped one hand around her neck and kissed her back. Many would say this is wrong, but I don't care...I love Katherine, I would die if I have to for her, "I...I love you", Katherine finally said as we broke our heavenly kiss, I smile and pressed my face against her heart again, "I love you too", I said as I listened to her heart beats. Katherine seemed to be holding in her excitment but couldn't as she wrapped her arms around me, "I love you".

**What? Too sudden? Too cheesy? just let me know, my inFAMOUS version so yeah, I added some romance to it, thank you and see you next time.**


	11. Mind Games, and First Fights

**Mind Games, and First Fights**

Empire city was still a disaster, with an electric man and Reapers, it's even worse. Posters of the man responsible for the blast were everywhere, especially posters of one cat-slit eyed young woman, the electric feline of Empire city. Katherine White and her partner Emily Wells, roamed the Neon looking for the needy to help. A few people asked for help on healing an injured person, others against the Reapers and such.

XxX

**Emily's P.O.V**

I was walking around the street when my...lover was out looking for Reapers to turn in to the police, I seemed to find a teenage boy looking for help waving his arms out. I took a deep breath and walked over to him, "You seem like you need help, so as daughter of a great officer may I help you as replacement of the feline of Empire city?", I said a little professionally, "What do you mean by replacement?", he asked, "You see my name's Emily, I'm Katherine's companion, she's out helping the police out as we speak, I'm roaming streets to help her out on this 'helping people out' thing". The boy seemed to understand then gave me my objective, "Look, I have something I have to take care of, I have a collection of these shiny pieces of rock and debris, I gotta make sure that they haven't been stolen", I nodded and pulled out Silver Shot, my signature pistol, "I'll watch your back, simple job".

I was led into an alley as Reapers soon started popping out, I ducked behind a dumpster and pulled the boy's collar to hide him into the dump's safety. "YOU GUYS REALLY NEED TO LEARN HOW TO PULL A TRIGGER PROPERLY", I yelled as I shot every Reaper straight to the face, as I took each and every one of the Reapers in the first obstacle made me proud of knowing my strength. I blew the smoke coming from my gun and put it back in it's proper place as the boy stared in awe at me, "Um…so what um, you wanna meet some time after this?", he stuttered, I cocked an eyebrow and let out a small giggle, "I'm sorry but I'm already seeing someone", he popped up to his feet and spoke, "W-who?", I smirked in the inside and rubbed my back, "Um, it's a secret", his face turned to one of confusion, "Oh...okay", I nodded, "Yeah".

The boy led me farther through more obstacles, but at the time we reached the location to his collection, Reapers showed up everywhere that I couldn't take down without sacrifice, until Katherine came down in a thunder drop and smirked at me, "Well, I leave with the cops and I leave you alone…", she pointed at me with electricity surging her hand, "…I return to find you looking for trouble and to all of YOU!...", she aimed her pointing finger at the frozen confused Reapers, "…All of you, about to attack my beloved, well…", she stood up on a car and took a pose similar to that of the Phantom of the Opera, "…Well, I can't allow you to do that", Katherine said as her smile grew wider.

XxX

**Kat's P.O.V**

Such an interesting thing to scare everyone here by surprising them, I can be stupid yes and I want to lighten the minds of the people in Empire city. "WELL FEAR MY WRATH, REAPERS!", I yelled in a menacing tone as I shot lightning bolts at their heads and clawing them roughly, "_Idiotas_", I muttered in spanish as I walked over to Emily and the boy. I crossed my arms as I eyed the boy, "So, who's Prince Charming?", I asked bluntly, recieving a punch on my arm, "Ow", I mean it it hurt enough to leave a mark, "I'm helping him on something", Emily said in a pissed off tone, "Aww I'm sorry, kitty make you angry?", I said in a childish tone, "_Yesss_!", she hissed glaring at me, "Okay I'll shut up!", I gulped at the end.

"ALL McDONALD HAD A FARM HIHAHIHAYOOO, AND IN THAT FARM HE HAD ME BORED HIHAHIHA...I'M BORED!", I sang as we walked over to some lockers the boy took us to, "Please, be quiet!", Emily mumbled, "Okay Bee", I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Bee?", she asked as the boy picked the lock of his locker, "Yeah like, the Cat and Bee", I said as I shrugged my shoulders, "Okay, thanks for bringing me here", I stared at his little collection, "Are those...Blast Cores?", I asked, it wasn't long since I've realized about these, unlike Cole Blast Cores never had an effect on me, I was always full of stamina unlike electric man. "If you want I'll give you one as a reward", he offered, "No, they're no use to me anyway", I said as I shook my head casually, "Oh, well okay then, umm...is this who you're seeing?", he questioned Emily as I bursted out in laughter to the red face Emily had.

XxX

"HOW THE HELL DID WE GET IN THIS MESS!?", Katherine yelled as both herself and Emily ran for their lives from a tar truck trying to spray them with the toxic shit, "HOW SHOULD I KNOW!? YOU BROUGHT ME TO THIS MESS!", Emily yelled as she jumped on Katherine's back as the feline woman climbed the highest, nearest building around the corner, "This. Is. So. Going. To. Cost. Me. People's. Lives...", Katherine mumbled as she sobbed in her own hard work. "Um, we'll figure it out...somehow", Emily said as she was heaving in air, "I need to call Moya about this, she may find something out", Katherine said as she pulled out her phone and speed dialed the number, a couple rings later the agent answered, "Yes?".

A small pause and a sigh from the she-cat came through the line, "What is a giant tar truck that almost killed me and Emily doing in EMPIRE CITY?!", Katherine yelled as she pased back and forth. A few sounds of shuffling paper and Moya spoke up again, "I'm not sure but people have been getting sick, I'll have Cole investigate the fountains, I want you to heal people and recover them from all the toxic tar...also I want you to keep an eye on MacGrath", Moya instructed as Katherine let out yet another sigh and agreed to her mission. "Emily, wanna lift?", she offered as the gunslinger jumped on the feline woman's back who jumped off the building afterwards, "Where are we headed?", Emily asked a little confused as Katherine ran a couple ally ways over to the Neon's fountain.

"I need to heal some people up, if you don't mind can you keep an eye out for MacGrath?", Katherine asked as she leaned down to an ill person and performed a Heal on him, "Won't mind at all, as long as you take a bath tonight...", Emily said as this made the catwoman glare at her, "I will", she hissed. Katherine repeating her ability on the ill came across a very familiar face who wasn't as pleased to see hers, "Trish?", with that name leaving Katherine's lips the EMT looked up with a very displeased look, "What are you doing here?", Trish asked as she attended one of the ill, "Umm, I don't know...at first I thought I was here to help the ill recover from the tar in the fountain", Katherine replied as Emily came from behind and punched her arm roughly, "Excuse her, my name's Emily, Emily Wells and you are?", Emily said as she brought down her hand for a shake.

A few seconds passed and Emily retrieved her hand letting out a heave of air, "My name's Trish Daily, and your friend here is one of my sister's murderers...along with Cole", Trish said as she attended her patient. Katherine let out a sigh and leaned down next to one of the ill, healing them up and looked at Trish, "Look, I had nothing to do with...Amy's death, I was one of MacGrath's victims also", as Katherine was talking, Trish looked at her strangely, "How do you know my sister's name?..", Katherine just shrugged a little and pointed at her head, "I overheard your thoughts". "So, what you're a psychic now?", Trish asked crossing her arms, "If that's what you want to believe", Katherine said as her expression turned serious, "I'm not a psychic if you want a direct response", Katherine sighed as a powerful stench hit her nose, "We got to go, help people out...MacGrath's on his way", the catwoman said as she made her way to the nearest building, Emily in tow.

XxX

**Emily's P.O.V**

"Umm, what was that Trish lady's problem?", I asked as I sat at the edge of a building while Katherine was crouched down with her palm used as support, "Her sister died in the blast...and after V.O.S's message the other day, she thinks I was actually involved in causing the blast", she responded as she stared down at Cole talking to Trish. I looked up at the sky and wanted to drift off to a dream as I was short after interrupted by Katherine's cold touch, "I got call from Moya, I have to turn some 'heavy valves' in the park before Cole destroys the tar truck, be right back okay", she said as she placed a small kiss on my cheek and ran for the park.

I lied down as I once again was about to drift into a dream, until one drop of the disgusting tar dropped at my neck, I opened my eyes before gasping and pulling Silver Shot aiming it at a Reaper who also aimed his gun at me, "I never asked this before...but...what ARE you?", I said as the Reaper, just let out loud growling sounds. I saw the Reaper's gloved fingers take movement onto the trigger as I in instinct ran towards him, with a war cry stabbed the butt of Silver Shot's handle to the back of his head and turned the gun's position to aim at his head and fired of a bullet. The lack of stance and balance caused a bullet from the Reaper's gun enter my thigh as I let out a loud, painful yelp escape my lips, the Reaper, already lifeless, fell onto me as all the oxygen escaped my lungs with an 'oof'.

After I a few attempts I finally threw the Reaper off the building as I headed back to where I dropped Silver Shot, limping over as I did. I reached into a pocket in my small armor of guns and pulled out a long rag as I rapped it around my leg after tearing it in half, the other half was inches above the other half, stopping blood to run to the wound in my thigh. Later I pulled out a dagger I keep for close range attacks or just for some needs and with the point of the sharp blade, I slowly opened up the wound for a couple centimeters. After a few moans of pain I put the blade aside and stuck my fingers into my flesh, moans and silent yells left my lips as I slowly and abrutly pulled the bullet out of my muscle, well I guess there's no other way...

XxX

**Kat's P.O.V**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!", I already hate this 'turn the tar valves around' thing, the first one I turn and 'splat', a disgusting load of tar covered my face. Don't take that as bad but hearing some seductive woman in your mind telling you that you're not loved is as much annoying, dammit she was a pain in the fucking ass.

**"You know she does't care about you Katherine, that 'bitch' Emily is only using you for fame...to make the Reapers fear her. I, in the other hand, would never use you, I'll love you unlike 'her'.**

"The only 'bitch' here is YOU, Emily loves me for me, Now GET OUT OF MY MIND!", I yelled as that voice started eating me down. The persuasion in this 'disembodied voice' was enough to overwhelm me...next thing I knew Cole was the one to turn the last valve after my second. All I can see is complete darkness, only small glimpses of me with Emily already, with no idea what I was saying...nor doing.

XxX

**Emily's P.O.V**

As I sat there with a rag wrapped around my wound and a smudge of blood crossing it, I waited for Katherine with Silver Shot at my side. I started spacing out as Katherine jumped up the building and walked towards me, she was covered in tar and her eyes looked...lifeless. "Took you a whilr, are you okay?", I asked as I limply stood up to face her, "Im fine, why you ask?...so you can use me for your fame?", she bluntly said taking me aback, I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at her, "What?". After questioning her she grasped my wrist, both of us hearing my wrist bone crack, as I let out painful cries as she just tightened her grip, "K-Kat, y-you're hurting...me!", I gasped out, "YOU DESERVE TO BE HURT!, MAKING ME BILIEVE THAT YOU TRULY LOVED ME...nothing else...but you were just using me...", she spit out, venom in her tune. I looked at her with wide eyes, what was she talking about, "I guess the only person who cares about me is...", before she could continue I slapped her hard enough I could see her spit some blood, with a crack that meant my hand broke, alike my wrist.

Her eyes were full of shock now, with more life and stared at me...my face full of fear, pain...heartbreak, "KATHERINE SHUT UP, I LOVE YOU ENOUGH THAT I'LL DIE FOR YOU!, I'M NOT USING YOU OR MESSING WITH YOU! I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU, SEE THROUGH THAT!", I yelled as I let myself limp to the ground. Her hold on me lighten up as she slowly laid me down, I took a peek at her and her hurt expression went through me, when her eyes locked with mine she began to speak, "Emily I...I don't know what I've done, I can explain", she didn't stammer alot, but I guess she really didn't mean all this, "...I-it's ok-okay", I stammered as pain shut through me.

I closed my eyes as her hands began to surge, she placed her palms on my chest and I began to feel so light, all my pain lifting away as she slowly pulled her hands away and looked at me in the eyes, they looked scared and concerned. My hand and wrist felt fine and my leg's wound left not even a scratch, for the how many times I looked back at her and smiled lightly at her, her breathing calmed down more and slowly smiled back, "I guess I owe you some explainations", she said in an unsure tune.

XxX

"Moya put me in charge of turning valves around to stop it from turning the fountain into a poison zone, when I arrived at my first, I turned it and tar squirted out on me, and there was this woman's voice...it was so persuasive...so seductive, it began telling me that you didn't love me and that you were only using me for fame. I tried to shut it up, but the more she persuaded me...the more a gave in to her, then I turned my second valve, and once again tar met my face, after that I couldn't see... I only saw few glimpses of you and without a clue of what I said or what I've done...I know you love me but, I wasn't strong enough against it", Katherine said as she embraced Emily in a position of securement, crying into the gunslinger's shoulder lightly. "It's okay Kat...you know I would never hurt you, I love you to much that I can never hate you for something you couldn't fight...I know you didn't mean what you said", the young blonde assured, "Now let's get home and wash you up", Emily said as she placed a small peck in Katherine's lips.

XxX

**A/N Hey sorry for taking forever on this, Sasha still takes control over Katherine and the Mind Games mission will be getting a part 2 here, I feel like I wrote to much anyway read up, I have to continue other chapters so don't judge okay. Also please give me some advice as to when I should turn Katherine from a Guardian to a Champion. Same to Cole, from Thug to an Outlaw.**


End file.
